<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The meeting room by EdgingDancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220514">The meeting room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgingDancer/pseuds/EdgingDancer'>EdgingDancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stormlight Archive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Book 03: Oathbringer Spoilers, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgingDancer/pseuds/EdgingDancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shallan is waiting for a long meeting to end so she can, er, "make out" with Adolin, but there aren't many comfortable rooms in this section of the city.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dalinar Kholin/Navani Kholin, Shallan Davar/Adolin Kholin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The meeting room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place at some undetermined time during Oathbringer. This is straight-up smut, though with a long-ish intro.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The meeting was boring, and Shallan was not really interested in the logistics of Alethi armies - though she knew she probably should be. The only thing that kept her from dying of boredom was her anticipation of her post-meeting make-out session with Adolin. Adolin, however, seemed too engaged in the meeting to flirt with her in even the most inocuous ways. Damn responsible prince, she was the one he was supposed to be engaged with, not the damn meeting.</p><p>After what Shallan could swear was the longest meeting of her life - but according to Dalinar, ended earlier than usual because he had an appointment - the meeting ended, everyone went their own way and Adolin offered to gentlemanly escort her to her quarters. Very convenient that excuse. The couple left the crowded meeting, and as soon as they were out of sight turned on a corridor and went looking for the nearest empty room. They weren't going to get busy in the middle of a corridor. But apparently the only place in this section of Urithiru that wasn't cramped full of crates and barrels was the very meeting room they had just left.</p><p>The room was spacious, with a huge stone table that was already there when it was found - hinting that perhaps the old Radiants also held their meetings there. Around the corners it was furnished with small tables, decorative sculptures and even a few tapestries, just to distract from the general emptiness of the tower. But the defining feature was not even the table, but a large door leading into a balcony, from which light poured into the room. The view was stunning... just as in every other window of Urithiru. Shallan was almost getting bored of only seeing majestic mountains and clear skies. The corner of the room near the balcony was adapted into a small sitting space, with a few armchairs facing the balcony so that smaller groups could talk while they enjoyed the view or read in the natural illumination. Or for sketching, Shallan thought briefly. The wind would probably make it a bit too chilly for a cozy drawing spot during a cold day, but it was probably great at this time of the year. She quickly banished those thoughts from her mind. She was with Adolin right now, and had been looking forward to this for a few days already. Spending time together was rare enough these days, with a Desolation going on, murders to investigate, and everything else. She was just so damn <em>horny</em> right now.</p><p>They briefly considered making out on top of the meeting table, as a half-joke, but eventually decided for the obvious spot - the comfortable armchairs near the window. Adolin sat down on the largest chair, Shallan on his lap, and Shallan started to unbutton Adolin's coat before their lips were even touching. To her annoyance, Adolin didn't help much with the clothes, limiting himself to returning the passionate kisses. Even after she moved his hands to her back, he limited to hug her and carress her shoulders. Storms, he knew what they were doing, was he <em>trying</em> to tease her? She suddenly got up, startling Adolin, and started undressing herself. Havahs were pretty, but terribly inconvenient when you were in a hurry. After fumbling around impatiently for a a few seconds, Shallan gave up on removing the entire thing and decided to just undo the lowest buttons so she could pull up the skirts and expose the... important bits. Adolin finished removing his coat, putting it neatly in a nearby chair, and loosened his shirt before sitting back down and watching awkwardly for a few moments. Eventually he realized what she was doing, and (equally awkwardly) started to unbuckle his belt and lower the pants all the way to his knees. He barely had time to finish doing that, as Shallan was already straddling him with her skirts lifted all the way to her belly. She could feel a soft draft against her butt as she hugged him, pressing herself against his still flacid member. She felt it start to harden almost immediately... and then they both froze, as they heard echoes of voices in the corridor.</p><p>The voices seemed to be getting closer, and with a look of sudden recognition followed by pure panic Adolin mouthed 'It is my father!'. Shallan started moving with an alacrity she didn't believe she had, getting up and grabbing her satchel and Adolin's coat. She started moving towards the balcony, silently mouthing 'Quick, this way!' to an Adolin that was still fumbling with his pants. She had to go back and pull him, pants down and everything, to get him moving towards the balcony and behind one of the voluminous half-open curtains. There was barely enough space for them both to hide, and Adolin was still too shocked to be of much help. She was going to close the curtains a bit more, but stopped as the voices suddenly got louder as Dalinar and Navani entered the room, talking distractedly with one another. Shallan moved back behind the curtain, pressing herlself against Adolin, taking cover in the narrow space between the curtain and the wall... and realized, with sudden horror, that the curtain didn't quite touch the wall on that side. There was a sizeable opening between curtain and wall, through which she could see very clearly the large armchair they were occupying just before, as well as her father-in-law approaching. Fortunately he was half-turned to the other way, looking at Navani and not straight at the dishevelled Shallan and the half-naked Adolin. Now it was her time to panic - but, thankfully, Adolin seemed to have recovered his wits. As she bumped into him trying to step back, he held her shoulders from behind and whispered to her "an illusion, quick". She quickly took in a little stormlight, frantically thinking about what she could create. She had not drawn this place in particular, but had sketched plenty of those Urithiru walls with the weird strata. She breathed out, and the wall looked to expand a little bit to meet with the curtain. Unless they examined it very closely, no one would notice that the wall in that little space near the curtain was slightly different; they were safe. Adolin hugged her from behind, pressing himself against her; he was probabal trying to avoid poking out on the other side, but it was still reassuring. She tried to force herself to relax, but she was still partially naked, with an even more naked Adolin, just a few steps from the family of her lover. How would Dalinar react if he found them? How would Navani? She was a Radiant, they couldn't just send her away in disgrace, but she could be severely scolded, or...</p><p>Her heart skipped a beat. She heard Dalinar's heavy steps, closer than before and approaching. He was probably very close to the balcony. Then he went silent for a while, Navani's footsteps getting closer, before he continued. He was close enough that Shallan could barely make out his words. 'It is shameful that we have to look for empty meeting rooms for this, Navani. Everyone already knows about us; why couldn't we simply meet in our own chambers? What scandal more could we fear?' Shallan's mouth dropped. She had probably heard it wrong; the sound was still a bit muffled. They couldn't... and then she heard Navani, now close enough as well. 'Why risk it, Dalinar, when we can avoid any further rumors this easily? We have a labyrinthine tower and a room no one else uses. Your guards won't let anyone surprise us, and you said we can trust those men to be quiet.' Yes, Shallan though. It was definitely <em>that</em>.</p><p>Still scared, but now a bit more curious, Shallan created a small opening in the wall, near eye level. It was certainly too small to be noticed from a distance, but she could see the room right before her. Well, part of the room, but the important part at least. Dalinar was sitting down on the very chair she and Adolin were on before, and Navani was unbuttoning her havah. She almost laughted, then she almost panicked because of that, and then she almost laughed again. Adolin whispered in her ear again, questioning what was happening, and she silently moved his face besides hers and made a... peeking hole... for him as well. He didn't understand what he was seeing at first, but then his eyes bulged. Apparently he hadn't been paying quite enough attention to what Dalinar and Navani were talking right before.</p><p>Navani was much better than Shallan at disrobing quickly. She was looking straight at Dalinar as she did it, not even looking down at the buttons! With a sigh, Dalinar started to unbuckle his belt, lowering his pants much like Adolin did. It was comical, it was frightening, and it was at least a little bit hot. Adolin flinched, trying to move away, but this time Shallan held him in place. Navani then spoke. 'Come on, Dalinar, don't be lazy. Shirt too.' Dalinar grunted, but started removing the shirt as well. Navani was already done with the buttons, and was taking off her havah. No, she wasn't just taking it off; she was letting it slide off as she moved towards the chair. The storming dress had to be made precisely for this purpose; no clothes that Shallan owned would fall off this gracefully from her body as she moved.</p><p>And what a body. Unlike Shallan's petite frame, Navani was tall and full of curves: a big round ass with thick thighs; her boobs were nothing short of enormous. They sagged a little bit, but not nearly as much as Shallan would have expected from their size and Navani's age. As she walked towards Dalinar, Shallan got a really good view of her ass, followed by a quick glance at her entire body as she spinned slowly in order to exhibit herself to Dalinar - and, unwittingly, to the young couple hiding in the balcony. Shallan gave a quick glance to Adolin, that had a funny expression on - a mixture of horror and admiration, it seemed.</p><p>Navani sit down sideways on Dalinar's lap, her safehand gently carressing his face as she leaned on for a kiss. Dalinar put one hand around her waist and another in her thigh, pulling her closer into the kiss. They stayed like this for a moment... and on the next, Navani had lowered her hand into Dalinar's dick, Dalinar had cupped one of her boobs with one hand and moved the other between her thighs. All of that without breaking the kiss. Navani started stroking slowly, moving her arm in big sweeping movements; there could be no doubt, even from a distance, what she was doing. And Shallan was not that distant - she could see the now hard dick poking out of Navani's hand, and the way Navani squirmed when Dalinar squeezed her breast roughly. Shallan was a bit shocked by how rough he was being. She couldn't see Navani's pussy, but she could see Dalinar moving his hand from the inner thigh directly into Navani's crotch and start rubbing. She could hear Navani moan. Dalinar lowered the hand from the boob to squeeze Navani's ass, spreading the butt cheeks a little bit, and Navani moved her other hand to squeeze the other boob - not much more gently. She pulled on the nipple and kneaded on the breast... it might be that Dalinar was being too gentle for her tastes. Dalinar moved his hand over Navani's ass, caressing it, and intensified his rubbing of her pussy. He put the other hand under her ass, raising her a little bit from his lap, and Navani started to moan more loudly. It seemed he was fingering her now, and she was jerking him a lot faster. Shallan thought she heard Navani say "Oh, yes", but it was hard to distinguish whatever she was saying from the frantic moans.</p><p>Shallan was starting to feel <strong>very</strong> aroused. The fear from before was almost entirely gone, leaving behind just a small thrill that made her arousal all the better. She felt a hotness spreading from her crotch, and her nipples pushing against the fabric of her clothes. Near her, Adolin was standing at full mast, looking as if transfixed at the scene, an his reaction was also hot. The taboo of her fiancée watching his own father and aunt going at it, watching in horror but unable to contain his own erection, made her even hornier. She wanted to start fucking right there - but of course, they couldn't move too much lest they reveal theirselves. Unable to contain herself anymore, but also unable to push Adolin down, she settled for the best she could get: she raised her skirts - which were conveniently prepared for this - and moved a hand to rub herself. It wasn't the most comfortable position - holding the skirts and using the hand while trying to keep her balance and watch through her peephole - but storm it, that was good. The chilly wind felt good on her burning hot crotch, and she couldn't remember the last time masturbation had felt this good.</p><p>Inside the room, Dalinar had moved his hand back to Navani's breast and was fingering her furiously, while she occupied her hands playing with the other boob and stroking up and down quickly. Suddenly, Dalinar grunted and Shallan watched as an impressive eruption of white goo spurted up, managing to splash Navani's breasts and arm. Navani smiled, lewdly and self-satisfied, as both stopped their fondling. She raised up her safehand, which was particularly dirty, and tried to use it to clean a little bit of cum from her nipple... which only made it worse. Shallan was itching to see if she was going to lick it clean - Navani seemed like the kind of woman who would do that. But Navani just rose up from her chair and used her cleaner hand to search her things. Shallan was a bit curious about what she might be looking for, but it was just a towel - did the woman carry a towel with her for this specific purpose? - that she used to clean up her hands, arm and breast, followed by Dalinar's belly and part of his crotch. She smiled knowingly to him, and he seemed a bit embarrassed for some reason. Perhaps because he wanted to last longer? 'Enough with the cleaning, Navani. We can clean up later. I still owe you a proper finish.' Yeah, definitely looked like he felt bad for finishing so early.</p><p>Navani kind-of-agreed with Dalinar in a few words, but what she did next was pretty weird. She approached the armchair, telling Dalinar to stay still (weird enough on its own)... before putting her foot on the seat of the chair, then climbing atop the chair. She was standing, facing Dalinar, in what looked like precarious footing. It gave Shallan an even better view of her butt, but what was she doing? The answer came soon enough, as she leaned a bit into the front, holding the back of the chair with both hands... and lowering her pussy right into Dalinar's face. Wow - that was an extreme way to get some oral sex. Shallan intensified her rubbing, inserting the tip of her index finger in her pussy. Adolin, however, was just standing there and watching, not even touching his dick. With a pang of sadness, Shallan removed her hand from her own privates and grabbed Adolin's, shushing silently before he could make a scene. Adolin didn't seem very sure what he wanted to do, but it wasn't like he could argue with her. Eventually, he seemed to accept it - not unhappily - and just turned backed to watch the scene unfolding in the armchair - which was impressive enough on its own. Navani was rocking her hips, pressing her crotch into Dalinar's face, and moaning violently. Dalinar had moved both hands to her butt, holding it tight. Dalinar had big, strong hands, and it was a testament of how big Navani's butt was that he could barely hold it with both hands. Shallan wondered how it would be like to smother her head into such a nice butt.</p><p>Navani, however, seemed to get tired of that position. She went down, sitting on Dalinar's lap with her back to him - and facing the open balcony, almost directly in front of where Shallan was. She spread her legs, giving them the best look at her pussy so far. Shallan had to squint a bit, but could see that she had large labia, with a slightly dark color, and unless she was imagining too much it was dripping wet and glistening. It was hard to see a lot of detail, but Shallan was almost sure she could see that. Navani leaned back, hands massaging her boobs, while Dalinar put both of his hands to work on the pussy. He circled it with his fingers, pinched her inner thighs, rubbed, lightly tapped the clitoris, spread the labia and closed it, touched it with his fingers and with the palm of his hand. He looked to be quite skilled, and Shallan noticed he was dong some things with his fingers she had never imagined being done... and she had a pussy while he didn't. Oh, she wanted so much - she _needed_ so much - to touch herself now... but her hand was busy with Adolin, and she could not both hold her skirts and do it with just one hand. She could only think of one way, and it was going to require some cooperation. She stopped stroking Adolin's dick for a moment, ignoring his frustrated look, and grabbed his hand - which she then pulled all the way to her crotch. She moved it awkwardly for a moment, until Adolin caught on - and, blessedly, started to do what she had hoped. She let his hand go and went back to his penis, one getting the other off, while they watched the older couple have fun on a much more comfortable position. Dalinar started fingering Navani, one finger at first, then two, then three. At the same time, he started to focus more on her clitoris - not directly, but on the area around it. Navani had gone beyond moaning and was now yelling, eyes shut, face intense, squeezing her boobs and pulling her nipples in an almost violent way. And then Dalinar went for the clit - rubbing it directly, squeezing it a bit. Navani started a low-pitched, continuous yell, and Dalinar removed the hand that was fingering her to focus solely on her little nub. She was now shaking wildly, still shrieking... and then she stopped suddenly, stretching her legs and closing her eyes, before going completely limp. Dalinar had already let go of her clitoris, surely way too sensitive after such an wonderful orgasm. Shallan was speechless - well, not that she was speaking before. Adolin was still watching the scene with attention, hard as a rock, and playing with her pussy distractedly. He wasn't doing it particularly well, but it was better than no stimulation at all.</p><p>Navani was breathing heavily, but she was already on her feet again - legs shaking slightly, but apparently there was no basking in the afterglow for her. 'That was amazing, Dalinar. It has been a long time since I had a big one like this.' She leaned in to give him a light kiss, and he also got up. She gave him a very, very lewd smile. 'You have earned your reward. Not that I was going to deny you, of course, but you are particularly deserving today.' He grunted. 'My "reward". You talk as if I were the one to ask for it and insist, and not you.' She turned around petulantly. 'Only because you are too shy, Dalinar, so I must take the initiative for your own sake.' Her smile became more mischievous. 'Of course, I do enjoy it, but a gentleman shouldn't make the lady ask for it.' It was a little confusing for Shallan - what were they talking about? Maybe Navani was going to repay the oral sex and fingering with a blowjob?</p><p>Navani looked inside her satchel for something else - another cloth for cleaning? Shallan couldn't see quite well enough what was happening. And then, Navani started walking right towards them, and Shallan caught her breath. Thankfully, she stopped near another of the armchairs - this one positioned sideways from their hiding place - and bent over, putting her hands on the arms of the chair and rising her butt. This gave Shallan and Adolin a really good view of her sideways figure, especially her dangling breasts and the silhouette of her ass. The lewd position was clearly meant for penetration, and accordingly Dalinar walked until he was right behind her, looking straight into her exposed butt and pussy. Navani gave him the thing he was holding - a small vial, it seemed? Dalinar uncorked the vial and poured some on his hands, lathering his entire dick with it - a completely recovered dick, standing tall and hard - and then pouring some on Navani's butt. Or, more precisely, on the top of her butt crack. Suddenly, Shallan understood, and she almost gasped in surprise. She looked at Adolin, who seemed intrigued - he had not figured it out yet.</p><p>Dalinar put the vial down and started rubbing Navani's rear. He inserted one finger and rotated it, spreading the lube really well, and removed the finger to position his cock near the entrance. The back entrance. Shallan had thought she was already as horny as she could become, but it seemed she was wrong. She felt her pussy tingle, her nipples harden almost painfully, and a warmth spread from where Adolin touched her all the way to her spine. She had never seen actual anal sex before, not even in pictures on her books - the few rare books that even discussed it. Dalinar pressed forward very slowly, just the very tip entering Navani, and Navani moaned. He kept inserting, still slowly, and Navani started panting and taking deep breaths. Maybe Dalinar was too big for such a small hole. He kept going, slowly, slowly... Until suddenly it all went in at once, with just another moan from Navani - that kept taking deep breaths and panting. Dalinar was also breathing heavily, in a way he didn't even during his previous orgasm.</p><p>And then, he started moving. He used long, deep thrusts that made Navani's breasts bounce wildly. He was holding her ass with both hands, taking some distance, and then thrusting all the way in at once. Navani half-moaned, half yelled every time he did that. Her expression was of intense pleasure - she didn't seem to be in pain at all. Dalinar had a weird face on, a mix of intense concentration and gentleness, that Shallan assumed was his own ecstatic face. Navani took one hand away from the chair, moving it to her pussy, where she started to rub it... and simultaneously, started talking dirty, phrases interrupted by moans every time Dalinar thrusted. 'You like my ass, don't you? So bury your dick in my rear hole! Yeah, I like it on my arsehole! Fuck it, fuck my tush! Oh, I love your thick dick in my tight pucker! Oh, I love it! You like it as well, don't you? You prefer fucking the tighter hole. You are a dirty old man who likes to put it in the wrong hole. You are a dirty, violent man who likes to fuck the asses of pure ladies. Well, I'm no pure lady, I'm a dirty whore who enjoys it there. So fuck my ass, harder, harder!'</p><p>When she started, Shallan felt Adolin flinch. He probably only just understood what was really happening at that moment. His expression was a mix of horror and arousal - he was shocked, but apparently not disgusted. If anything, he was hornier than before - much like Shallan herself. The taboo of the scene was even a bigger turn-on than the thrill of being caught. She started jerking him harder, and with a half-suppressed gasp he came, splashing cum all over the curtain. Shallan looked to see if the noise had attracted any attention, but of course not - the other couple was far too absorbed in their own activities. Dalinar, was now thrusting much faster and just as strongly, and Navani was crying almost incoherently - only a few dirty words were recognizable. Shallan, having finished Adolin off, moved the hand to the pussy, where she started to stimulate herself with much more skill and intensity than Adolin had been doing. He removed his hand, moving it to grab her butt instead - where he stopped suddenly, probably imagining some implication of touching her ass while they watched an intense anal scene. Shallan couldn't suppress a giggle, but he decidely moved his hand to her breasts instead. It wasn't particularly enjoyable, as he was touching them through various layers of cloth, but Shallan was horny enough to care. She was fingering herself and rubbing her clitoris wildly with one hand as she watched Navani take it in the ass, boobs swaying and bouncing. Dalinar stopped very suddenly, closing his eyes and pushing very deep, before starting to remove his dick very slowly. He removed it completely, leaving a string of white cum linking his dick and Navani's ass. That was too much for Shallan, that could no longer hold her own orgasm. She bit her lip to not cry out, locked her knees to avoid them giving in, and had one of her most powerful orgasms in a long time. Even after she stopped touching herself, she could still feel an after wave. Kind of exhausted, she slowly dropped to her knees, still holding her mouth closed and trying to breathe silently. On the other side, Navani had never stopped touching herself, until eventually she also came - as before, going taut and then limp, though not shaking as much this time. She collapsed, laying on the ground with her head on the armchair, breathing tiredly and waiting. Dalinar sit on the ground beside her, kissed her in the cheek and gently caressed her shoulders. He didn't look as visibly tired, despite all the frantic action, but he was drenched in sweat and also breathing heavily.</p><p>Shallan wished she could do the same, but her position was nowhere near as comfortable. Still, there was nothing she could do but wait until the couple had recovered, thoroughly cleaned themselves - Navani had indeed been prepared with extra cloths and towels - and then finally left the room. She and Adolin waited a little before leaving their hiding place, which they did stretching their numb limbs and, in Adolin's case, hurriedly pulling on his pants. Shallan rested for a little before fixing her clothes, sitting on the third armchair - the one that hadn't been used for sex just before. Adolin eyed the other two and sit on the ground, pointedly trying not to look at Shallan nor saying anything. It seemed she was the one who had to bring up the greatshell in the room.</p><p>'That was SO HOT! I would never have... I mean... I can barely believe what we just saw. But it was SO HOT!' Adolin looked even more disturbed now. 'No, it was SO WRONG! Shallan, what have we just done?' he looked guilty, and conflicted, and mortified all at once. 'It was still hot. And I know just how much you enjoyed it.' She held her exposed safehand up, the one that had been stroking him, as a naughty reminder. Of course, it did nothing to help; Adolin's expression just darkened. 'Shallan, that was my father! And my aunt!' 'Which is now also your stepmother.' 'Thanks for reminding me! It would be bad enough if I happened to see them by mistake, but... but... staying and watching and doing... things... while we watch is so wrong.' Shallan took a deep breath. I mean, he kind of had a point; she felt a little guilty. But saying that was not going to help. 'And that is why it is so hot. The taboo, the hiding, the forbidden romance... we know we shouldn't, but the thrill just makes it better.' He nodded, a bit more resigned but still not convinced. 'Doesn't make it any more right to spy on them. And it is still wrong that I... that I felt like this from watching my own family. My aunt, that as you reminded me is also my stepmother now!' Shallan crossed her arms, trying to look more sure than she felt. 'We, entirely by accident, watched two people having sex without they knowing about it. So what? They don't even know about it, it's not like it changes anything for them. And frankly, if any man could watch Navani Kholin have sex without being aroused, that man wouldn't be aroused by any woman that ever lived. She is an attractive woman, who was doing some very, very sexy things, and you should not feel guilty for being aroused. It is not like you actually did anything with her.' She wanted to talk about what they had just seen - how crazy was it that Navani liked anal sex? How skilled at undressing she was, and her preparations? And how strong Dalinar looked! But now didn't seen like a good time. She insisted on the same points for a while, and Adolin was half-convinced by the time they left... but he probably would need some time to proccess what he had just seen. Shallan tried to imagine how it would feel if she watched Nan Balat have sex with Eylita, but she just started fantasizing and getting aroused again so she stopped. It seemed she didn't quite have Adolin's... inhibitions. Or his common sense.</p><p>In the end, Adolin got a cold from staying with his pants out in the wind that day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>